Fairy Tail
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル, Fearīteiru) is the Episode from the Legend of Maxus the Jinchūriki (Anime Series). Summary Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. Plot Locating Kusanagi' grave is the second part of the most recent S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and Paul Gekko is the first to reach his Father's grave. As Paul stands before the grave, his Biometal, Model O suddenly glows, Paul Gekko approaches the grave and asks His Father to lend him the power to protect his Friends, saying that he loves his guild. Hearing His Son's words, Kusanagi somehow telepathically comforts Paul and lends him the power to use one of the three great Fairy Magics, Ice Make: Shell Summoning. Seeing the group, He then leads the group to the Stone Monument and the Creature frozen in Ice engraved by Founder of Heaven Tail. Deliora stands frozen before Gray and the others. Lucy Heartfilia speculates that maybe the curse and Deliora’s presence are related, and Gray agrees. He says that the Demon is in fact alive, and Natsu Dragneel suggests they destroy him. This infuriates Gray, who punches him down. Happy is shocked to see that, but Lucy states that it’s not that rare. Gray Fullbuster orders Natsu to stay away from it, because if Deliora is freed, no one would be able to stop it. Then, Gray discloses that his former master, Ur, froze Deliora by using Iced Shell. Iced Shell is a kind of never melting ice, being resistant to every kind of Magic. He then wonders why it was brought there. Natsu and Lucy opine to follow and interrogate the other non-inhabitants they saw before, but Gray decides to wait there, until the moon is high. He decides it because he hears one of the non-inhabitants say “Soon, we’ll be able to collect enough moonlight”, and deducts that Deliora and the Village’s curse is somehow connected to the moon. Lucy agrees and after Natsu falls asleep, they patiently await for nightfall. Lucy is bored, so she decides to summon Lyra, the singing spirit. She asks why Lucy doesn't summon her more, to which Lucy responds that she can only be called three days a month. She starts singing a very heart–felt and sad song, which calms everyone, but saddens Gray to the point that tears roll down his cheek. He is reminded of his training with Ur, one in which he finally learned Ice-Make: Shield. When he finally learns it, she smiles and nods in acknowledgement, the memory of which makes Gray cry. He denies it, and, moments later, everyone falls asleep. They are woken up by a tremor. Light is raining down from the ceiling, and they quickly climb up to find out where it is coming from. They find a group of sorcerers chanting an incantation, which is absorbing the moonlight. Lyra explains that the spell they are witnessing is called Moon Drip, an ancient kind of Magic used to nullify any kind of Magical effect. They are using it in order to free Deliora from the Ice. While they decide on which course of action to take, four figures appear, shrouded in mystery. They approach the ritual site and discuss the intruders; consequently the masked one orders the destruction of the village. His three subordinates abide, and by his voice Gray is reminded of someone. Paul Gekko and the other Incarnations and Kusanagi Gekko then comes out hiding, and refers the masked figure to Unagi Hyūga or simply, Lyon Vastia. Paul and the other Incarnations talked about the History of Magic to Unagi for his actions, and they argue. His subordinates part on Unagi’s orders, and when Natsu tried to follow them, Lyon uses Ice-Make: Diamond Cage on him. Gray orders Happy to grab Lucy and leave, and he concurs. He is heart broken by what he did to Natsu, but ultimately thinks of the Villagers, and Lucy cheers him up by saying that nothing will happen to his friend. Meanwhile, Gray kicks Natsu down the mountain, in order to remove him from Lyon’s range of Magic. Paul Gekko and the Gang realises the Legacy of Ur and Kusanagi, Lyon unmasks himself and shuts Gray up by saying that he was the one who killed Ur. Concurrently the battle between Lyon, Paul Gekko and Gray truly starts, and after fighting for sometime both Paul and Lyon were a tie to the Finishing Blows on Gray. Lyon says that his dream was to surpass Ur and that Gray ruined that dream, but he could still achieve it by destroying Deliora, the monster Ur could not defeat. Paul Gekko and Lyon shares a similar trait to Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha while attacking each other and Gray. Paul Gekko uses the New Mega merged form Called Fortress Stinger that is recently Ten Times Larger than Deliora. Lyon gets mad and while attacking Gray and hits Paul Gekko with a barrage of attacks an unnamed Ice-Make Spell he tells him that that was exactly what a wizard became a mega man thus capturing the Jinchūriki and left Gray to die. Elsewhere, Lucy wakes up to a crying Sherry. She cries as she expresses her sorrow about how Lyon won’t love her and also because Angelica is hurt. Lucy doesn't seem fazed by this and the cat fight begins. Sherry creates a Doll Attack: Wood Doll and Lucy summons Taurus who breaks the tree in one shot. However, Sherry reveals that Celestial Spirit Mages are at a disadvantage before her, since she can control the Celestial Spirits themselves. Paul Gekko's Image of the Ten Tails was summoned to destroy Paul Gekko was rescued by Erza, her counterpart, Lucy and Gray Fullbuster. Paul Gekko uses the XYZ Flower Cannon to destroy the Temple which can used to revive Deliora, but Natsu punches him out of it. Gray insists that he be the one to take care of Lyon even at the cost of his life, but Natsu criticizes this as running away from the problem. However, their argument is cut short as the temple begins to shake. Gray apologized for not stating this earlier because he promised Ur that he would tell him she was dead. In response, Lyon stabs Gray and tells him he knew all along and that it isn't Ur anymore, just scraps of ice. Paul Gekko uses the Chimeratech Overdragon and Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and Malefic Truth Dragon during a rematch. His Fortress Dragon overpowers Lyon with the Super Sonic Screech. However, Lyon uses Magic by casting Ice-Make: Snow Dragon and hitting Gray on his wounds again but was consumed by Malefic Truth Dragon. Gray then uses his Ice-Make: Ice Cannon to finish Lyon off. As he does, a cacophonic noise fills the air. Deliora is free, and Gray’s only choice of defeating it is through Iced Shell. Meanwhile, Erza defeats Toby at the peak, who claims that they are too late as Deliora is completely free. Gray Fullbuster, now facing Deliora, meets Natsu who wants to kill it. Lyon Vastia interrupts while crawling near them and announces that he will kill Deliora. He is reminded of the first time he looked for Ur and about the time when she scolded him for asking why she accepted Gray. This makes him stand up, but Gray knocks him out. Paul Gekko summons the King Granel Meklord and charging at Deliora before it attacks. When Deliora attacks King Granel Meklord, King Granel Meklord known to us a Magical Force Field and Deliora crumbles to pieces because Kusanagi had been slowly sealing Deliora's Life Force and what they saw were Deliora's final moments before sealing it away. Finally, the Demon of Destruction is no more. Kusanagi, who is Spirit was revived in Human Form, joins the Guild of Heaven Tail, happy that the guild became a happy one. Casts *Paul Anthony Dy as Natsu, Paul Gekko, Kusanagi Gekko, Gray Fullbuster, Toby, Yuka and Unagi Hyūga. *Aya Hirano as Ancient Lucy Heartfilia *Yuka Iguchi as Sherry Blendy Category:Episodes